1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stability control device.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-25630 discloses a technique, in a steer-by-wire steering device in which the steering wheel and the turning wheels are mechanically detached, wherein a steering reaction force component corresponding to the disturbance is applied to the steering wheel, in order to obtain a steering angle of the turning wheels for suppressing the effect of the disturbance, such as a crosswind, to the vehicle.